


Love and War

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [17]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I don't know what relationship tag works, Nott is a goblin adult, Tumblr Prompt, ace lesbian nott, bisexual Caleb, pretend to marry and steal shit, the best of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Anonymous asked: Nott and Caleb Fake Married, Coming Out FicIt’s like a fifty/fifty fake relationship and confiding in each other fic here. They run a con pretending to be married, and come out to each other.





	Love and War

Love and War, is what they call it the first time, for one of their money schemes. It isn’t used often, mostly because the one time they used it didn’t work out all that well, after someone saw what Nott actually was at the Reception. 

They were completely fooled by the con however. They believed Caleb had married her for real, that part had been believable enough with how great they acted the parts. That a human would marry a horrible monster like a goblin was the part they took issue with more then anything. Nott wouldn’t really disagree with that when she agreed, though it was disappointing to be chased out of town and have to put that particular con away for awhile. 

This time, now better equipped with a disguise spell that made her look like a beautiful halfling woman, Nott managed to get through the Reception long enough to eat the fucking cake. 

Fjord talked to most of the people instead of Caleb or Nott being forced to, the others providing entertainment or distraction for Nott to steal anything valuable until it was time for them to to leave in their carriage. 

The carriage was real too, given to them as a present from a rich asshole human who looked at Nott like a toy Caleb was using to play with, until Beau had punched him out when he made a rude comment in relation to her height. Nott made sure to steal everything shiny and nice looking on his person before they both got in the compartment and let the horse start walking. 

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, the wedding band heavy on both their fingers, before Nott spoke up, “Nice of it to work this time. Not my favorite we ever came up with though.” 

“Ja.” Caleb agreed, taking off the band around his finger, placing it into her hand as she dropped the disguise. 

She held both in her hand, looking at them before she sighed, letting herself be mesmerized by the swaying of the carriage as it moved, “I didn’t love him, Yeza. Not romantically at least.” she blurted out, “I don’t think, not guys at all, probably. So this is…weird.” 

Caleb looked at her, judgement and disgust absent like she loved about him, whenever he looked at her, “I feel we are of similar minds with this, but I am listening if you have more to say while we are stuck here.”

Nott bit her lip, glancing out the window at the scenery while it moved, “I like girls, I think, but not really sexually? They’re so nice, the ones who we have met. Jester and Beau and Yasha too. I liked girls with my clan too, but it was different, it’s better here, now. It’d be nice to be with a girl. If that…makes sense.” 

“It does.” Caleb nodded, ruffling her hair reassuringly, “I believe we are sort of in the same boat. I like girls, though I would not mind dating a boy either. You won’t find any judging from me,  _schwester.”_

Nott smiled, tackling him in a hug, “thank you…  _bruder”_

Caleb hugged back, and they both stayed sitting like that until they made it back to the groups meeting place to divide up what they had gotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about this con that I made up, is that it usually should end in a public fight and break up, hence the 'war' part.


End file.
